Permainan Dua Elemen
by lumutness
Summary: Dua elemen baru ini bisanya hanya merepotkan Boboiboy saja. Tiga pecahannya yang lain kompak untuk setuju. Maksudku- lihat mereka. Gempa tak yakin Pulau Rintis pernah mengalami gangguan iklim separah ini sebelum dua bocah itu ada. Yah, tapi ada yang bilang itu hanya efek pemanasan global, sih. (...ya kali. Emang siapa yang mau percaya.) [ONESHOT]


Terjemahan kasar dari fanfiksi " **Dangerous Game** ".

 **A/N:** Translasinya nggak akan sama persis dengan versi bahasa inggrisnya, karena saya ingin menyesuaikan diksinya supaya lebih enak dibaca. Bagi yang kepo sama versi aslinya dan pengen coba baca fanfiksi dengan bahasa asing, silakan aja mampir ke profil saya buat cari judulnya. _Enjoy_!

* * *

 _lumutness_ mempersembahkan...

.

 **Permainan Dua Elemen**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios  
Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Serang dan tangkis.

Lompat dan tepis.

Dorong dirimu ke depan dan saksikan musuhmu terbakar habis.

.

Api dan Air saling menyerang layaknya mereka sedang bermain permainan dansa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu memang dansa. Tubuh mereka melangkah dan mengitari satu sama lain dengan sinkronisasi sempurna. Serang, hadang. Bakar, siram. Membara, _membeku_. Setiap gerakan mereka menjadi cermin dari gerakkan lawan mainnya, persis seperti elemen mereka yang saling komplemen. Tiga Elemental lainnya menyaksikan dengan mulut menganga saat tubuh Api mendadak terguyur padam. Ia refleks _mendesis_ , persis seperti anak kucing kehujanan. Melihat hal itu membuat Air mengukir seringai yang sangat, _sangat,_ menyebalkan. "Heh, sekarang siapa yang paling kuat? _Mestilah_ _**aku**_ -" "TARIK KATA-KATAMU **BALIK**!" " _Alamak_ -" daaaaaan... mereka mulai lagi.

Ya Allah, kapan kegilaan ini akan berakhir?

Ia menghela napas.

Di sebelahnya, Halilintar tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya dalam diam. Kilatan-kilatan listrik mulai mengaliri pedang kembarnya, seolah menjadi peringatan bahwa ia akan _meledak saat ini juga dan kalau tak ada yang mau menghentikanku sekarang aku akan benar-benar menghajar dua orang_ — "Halilintar! _Sabar_." Dengan kalimat itu tubuhnya membeku. Matanya masih liar, namun ia masih sempat mendesiskan padanya ucapan terima kasih di antara gemeretak giginya. Saat tubuhnya mulai rileks, barulah Gempa berani menyingkirkan tangan tanahnya dari sandarannya pada bahu Halilintar.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Satu masalah selesai.

(Kurang lebih.)

Di samping kirinya, Taufan nyengir lebar. Alarm bahaya mendadak berdenging di kepalanya. _Gawat_. "Fan, _**jangan**_." Karena cuma Allah yang tahu bahwa cengiran jahil Taufan artinya _bencana alam_ bagi semua yang terlibat. Masalah nomor dua.

Taufan manyun, " _Alah_ , Gempa. Jangan pura-pura tak mau ikutan, _lah_!"

"Kata siapa aku mau!?" Dusta, _dusta_ semuanya.

Tatapan datar dari Halilintar dan Taufan sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa skeptis mereka.

"Eh, aku benar tak mau _lah_!" Dusta. Ia sadar bahwa keringat dingin sudah mengucuri lehernya. Ia tenang, _kok_. Ia—

...oke, Gempa mengaku. Ia juga ingin melerai latihan tanding antara Api dan Air, tapi itu hanya karena mereka bisa menghancurkan Pulau Rintis kalau tak segera dihentikan. Hanya saja... jangan sekarang. Jangan begini caranya. Jika perkelahiannya semakin besar maka kerusakan properti bisa semakin parah, dan sebagai satu-satunya elemen yang _waras_ di antara mereka, ia tak seharusnya mendukung Elemental Boboiboy yang manapun untuk bertindak ceroboh menyerang dalam kondisi emosi sedang panas. Mereka sangat mudah untuk terpancing provokasi. Gempa sadar, _lah_. Ia kan juga bagian dari mereka. Ia sangat ingin memukul dua _bocah_ itu, tapi ia butuh rencana. Rasa kesalnya terhadap mereka mencegahnya untuk berpikir jernih, dan sejauh ini, berpura-pura tenang juga tak menghasilkan apapun.

Kata siapa ia tenang. Bohong itu.

Dua tatapan penuh harap masih diarahkan padanya.

"Aurgh! _Yelah_ , y _elah_!" Gempa mengerang sebal, saat titik-titik air hangat mulai turun dari langit. Hujan ini terasa aneh di kulitnya, "Kita harus-" Ia jatuh diam, tiba-tiba saja. Saat ini sedang hujan air hangat. Suhunya hanya akan meningkat jika Api terus menyerang seganas itu, dan jika Air terus-terusan menggunakan kekuatannya secara liberal. Sepertinya latihan tanding mereka ( _dansa mematikan mereka, tepatnya_ ) tak akan cepat berakhir kalau tak ada yang melerai. Masalah ketiga.

"Kita harus menghentikan mereka _segera_!"

Sudah diputuskan.

"Um- sekarang!" Lanjutnya, "Kita butuh rencana. Ada ide?" Karena baru kali ini Gempa tak kepikiran rencana apapun.

Taufan tampak bersemangat, "Aku aku! Aku ada id-ADUH! ADUDUDUDUH! PANAS! PANAS!" Hujan ini terlalu cepat mendidih, Ya Tuhan. Untung saja semua orang tahu kapan mereka harus lari dan sembunyi, atau... membuka payung mereka. Sayangnya ketiga pecahan ini tak termasuk diantaranya.

"MEREKA GILA!" Gempa mendengar dirinya sendiri berteriak panik.

Halilintar hampir menyumpah serapah, "ADADADAW- kalau begitu- HSSSHH- Taufan! Cepat katakan rencanamu!"

.

" _ **BISKUIT YAYA!**_ "Taufan menjerit nyaring, "PAKSA MEREKA- ADADADAW! PANASPANAS!- MAKAN ITU!" Mereka menganga. Biskuit itu adalah amunisi sempurna. Entah itu untuk membuat orang pingsan atau melarikan mereka ke rumah sakit, _tinggal pilih_.

Taufan memang jenius.

Tapi, Yaya tak disini. Tak ada satupun teman mereka yang sedang ada disini, sedangkan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan biskuit keramat itu hanyalah menemukan Yaya.

.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Jadi, Halilintar lari tunggang langgang.

.

.

.

(Barulah saat itu Gempa ingat kalau perisai tanahnya dapat melindungi ia dan Taufan dari hujan panas itu, dan menggunakannya sebelum kulit mereka keburu matang direbus.)


End file.
